


savior

by headfirstch13k0



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), F/F, Five and Harlan are friends, Five is done with this shit, The Commission sucks, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i wrote this while listening to waterloo by abba, sissy is a savior, sissy is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0
Summary: Her therapist had said for her to "find closure". She was going to do just that. Take a quick trip to Dallas, visit her grave, and go back. But the trip doesn't end as expected.
Relationships: Harlan Cooper & Sissy Cooper, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five| The Boy & Harlan Cooper, Sissy Cooper & Number Five | The Boy, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. cornfields and shotguns and nostalgia

It was done. Everything was fixed again.  
They were home. Scarred, but alive.  
But there was one thing Vanya couldn’t shake off.  
She didn’t have Sissy and Harlan.  
They were all she knew for a while.  
The only people in her life. All she needed.  
And now they were gone.  
But she knew who she was now, right?  
God damn, she did.  
Why did she feel so empty then?  
It was all fixed. No more problems.  
The timeline had been slightly altered according to their surroundings.  
But so far, there were no problems.  
She sat down on the couch and pondered why she felt so empty.  
But she knew exactly why.

Allison suggested she get a therapist.  
So she did.

-8 months later-  
It had been, what, 8 months since they came back?  
And she still mourned.  
“Find closure”, her therapist said.  
And so she was going to do just that.  
She drove herself over to Dallas, Texas.  
It was snowing.  
She was going to take a short visit to Sissy’s grave.  
That was, if she could find it. 

She stopped for gas and figured the cornfield she ran through was nearby.  
Maybe she’d stop and pay a visit.  
It was 9 pm.  
Vanya was tired and torn and pained, she figured she could use some nostalgia however.

Here she went.  
Walking through, she saw the crop circle she left was now nothing but a mere speck on the globe, a small but perfect circle the size of a tractor.  
Funny how much time had passed.  
It was late, fuck.  
She left her coat in the car. She hadn’t thought she’d be staying there that long.  
She had to get going.  
She started to make her way along the path.  
She was almost sure she was on her way out until-  
Until she heard a gunshot from the distance.  
“Shit.”

-1965-  
Sissy Cooper, farm lesbian, mom, and a shotgun owner, never had ever thought she was going to get in a situation this serious.  
These “Commission Guys” were after her and her son.  
And of course, with Harlan getting older and learning how to better control his powers, he almost always drove them out.  
But this time, the boy was in, sick.  
And she had just heard the sound of a rapid-firing gun in the distance.  
Of course they were trying to get her again.  
She was fed up with these guys.  
She looked out her window and saw that, indeed, those dumbass masked men in suits were back at it again.  
Fuck it.  
She was going to grab her shotgun, and, y’know, fire back.  
She walked on back and fired.  
Bang.

And as soon as he heard the gunshot, Harlan had run out the room to his mother.  
All of a sudden, he felt better.  
Sissy was tackling this guy and pinning him down.  
And then something she’d never thought of had come to her.  
“Grab that mysterious suitcase.”  
And shit, she heard more men coming. Fucks sake.  
She grabbed Harlan’s hand, and opened the suitcase.  
Time to find out what the hell was up with these guys.

-2019-  
“Shit!”  
It was happening again. Masked men chasing her with guns through a cornfield.  
She ran for her life.  
And for once, she had thought she would be able to make it out.  
She could do anything, right? She had powers.  
So she kept running.  
She was so confident, until-  
“FUCK!”  
Vanya tripped over a cornstalk and fell to the floor.  
She tried to crawl away but the masked man had her leg now.  
Dragging her away.  
And she knew she couldn’t do anything. She was cold, hurt, tired, and she was going to die.

That was until a familiar flash of blue popped up.  
Vanya’s sight was blurry but she did see a suitcase.  
And those familiar boots...where did they come from again?  
“Son of a biscuit, there’s more of them here!”, the woman in boots had said.  
Vanya heard a few gunshots and a familiar sound blast.  
She wasn’t sure it was her own powers though.  
She felt the grip on her legs let go, and finally, she felt like she could close her eyes and come to senses.  
This one was definitely going to her therapist.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar face.  
Shocked, she tried to get up but couldn’t.  
“...Sissy?”

“Vanya?!”


	2. and without further ado, welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you know it, the third apocalypse is a thing now. And nobody wants to cooperate. I guess we'll just have to try and fix this ourselves.

Vanya was in pure shock.  
Next thing you know, Sissy was dropped to her knees, clutching her close.  
Neither of them had any words.  
They just held each other in that cornfield for a good few minutes.  
And then Sissy came to realize where she even was.  
“...Vanya, what year is it?”  
“.....2019..I got here 8 months ago.”  
Sissy looked up at the sky and saw the snow falling down.  
“Son of a biscuit, Vanya, you’re freezing!”  
She took her coat off and wrapped it around her.  
“God..we need to get you out of here, where’s your car?”  
Vanya sighed and pointed at the gas station just outside the field.  
“By that gas station..car’s parked there..”  
She hugged Sissy tighter and sobbed, shaking.  
Sissy sighed, rubbed her back and placed a soothing kiss to her head.  
“It’s gonna be alright..we just need to get you out of here..”  
She looked at Harlan.   
He was surely going to freeze soon.  
He also looked confused, as if to say “Why’s mommy kissing the babysitter?”  
Shit. There was no time for explanation, they had to get out of here and somewhere safe.  
“Harlan honey, would you grab that suitcase please? We’ve got to get going.”  
He cooperatively picked it up.  
Sissy pulled Vanya up and carried her.  
The reunited family made their way to the car.  
Once they got there, they all sat down and sighed.  
They could finally breathe.  
Vanya had passed out in Sissy’s arms.  
She let her rest in the passenger seat.  
She was going to have to drive them herself.  
She was just about to start the car when a flash of blue popped up.  
And ah shit, it’s Vanya’s annoying little brother that she had seen at the farm back in 1963.  
“Where’s Vanya? And how did you get here-”  
He saw a glimpse of the suitcase.  
“Oh. I see. Commission must be after your son, huh?”  
Sissy made a confused face and said, “Why, they’re after you too?”  
“They’ve been. Now, where’s Vanya-”  
“Shh. She’s sleeping.”  
“...What happened?”  
“...The Commission chased her through a cornfield. Poor thing. Why are you here, anyways?”   
“..Just checking up on my little sister? She’s had to go to therapy recently. Said she was gonna find closure. Allison demanded I take her home for game night though.”  
“...Therapy? Is she alright?”, Sissy asked, concerned.  
“She’d been mourning you. Since, you know, you’d be dead in 2019 if you hadn’t traveled here.”  
Sissy shuddered.  
“...son of a biscuit, I’m sorry..she really missed me that much?”  
“..Well, you were the only thing she’d known for a while, so of course.” Five replied.  
The two stayed quite silent for a bit.  
“...Well, Vanya’s little brother-  
“Older-  
“HOW?!”  
“No time for explanations-  
“Well, let’s get going then! Where do you want me to take her?” Sissy asked in frustration.  
“..Over at the family home. I’ll give you directions. If the commission’s after her again, there’s obviously a problem.”  
“..Well alright-  
“Actually, I’ve got a better idea. If you wanna get back faster. Hold on tight to the car.” Five said.  
“..I mean, alright then? I-  
“Oh and you might want to hold onto Vanya. Tell the kid back there to hold onto something too.”  
“Okay..”  
Sissy picked up Vanya, held her close, and sat down on the passenger seat, letting Five take the wheel.   
“Here we fucking go.”

With the flash of a blue light the car popped up in front of the Umbrella Academy.  
And it landed quite roughly.  
“SHIT!..Well, I apologize for any damage to the car..but without further ado, welcome home.”  
The boy blinked out of the room and into the Academy living room.  
“Well?” Allison asked.  
“Long story.” Five sighed. He yelled out to the back “SISSY, GET IN HERE!”  
The woman walked in the room with Vanya slung on her shoulder, her shotgun in hand.  
Harlan followed, suitcase in one hand, a small toy in the other.  
“...Is it just me or does anyone else see Vanny’s lesbian farm frau?”, Klaus asked.  
Five sighed. “It’s not just you. Commission was after her, she stole a suitcase and somehow landed here. Which ultimately means they’re after us again. And my guess is that they’re gonna take her kid, kill us all, and get Vanya to end the world again.”  
“..Wait, what?!” Sissy exclaimed.  
“..They’re after you because your son has powers. Now that you’re here, they're going to kill 2 birds with one stone. Get your son, kill us all and provoke Vanya to cause the apocalypse again.”, Five explained.  
The room went silent.  
“...so, apocalypse number 3?” Klaus asked.  
“...yeah. Pretty much.” Five uttered.  
“Anyways, it’s late. I’m gonna be getting myself a good night's sleep like i should have an hour ago-  
“THERE’S ANOTHER GOD DAMN APOCALYPSE.HOW COULD YOU BE-  
“Klaus’s right. Apocalypse or now, we all need some rest. Luther and Diego already headed off an hour ago.” Allison said.  
“..Geez, fine then. Leave.” Five said.  
Klaus and Allison left the room.  
It was 12 am.   
Five laid back in this chair and sighed.  
“Well. We’re all gonna die now! Because my siblings are literally so damn ignorant.”  
Harlan gave him a look.  
“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Five asked.  
Harlan continued to stare at him.  
Five decided to continue to ramble.  
“You saw them, didn’t you? I mean look, the world's ending again and these losers wanna sleep? I mean come on! If I were them I’d get going fixing stuff already. Wouldn’t you too?”  
Harlan clapped in agreement.  
Five was confused as to why he was even listening.  
However, Harlan had already seemed to take a liking to Five.  
“Well kid, you wanna come help me? Figure out some stuff? Save the world?”  
Harlan stood up.  
Sissy gave Five a small glare.  
“You got a bed for him? Keep him entertained. He likes record players and drawing. Make sure he’s in bed by 2 at the most.”  
“..Got it.”  
The two walked off into the distance.  
“So kid, you like records, huh?”

-1 am-  
Vanya woke up.   
She felt surprisingly warm compared to how she felt at the cornfield.  
“...You’re up.”, Sissy said.  
Vanya mumbled something back and scooted closer to Sissy.   
“...You alright?” Sissy asked.  
“..Yeah I’m fine..just a bit tired that’s all.”  
“..So, tell me more about 2019.”, she inquired.  
“Well..for one technology’s advanced. I’ll show you some stuff tomorrow.”  
“What about us? Are we okay to be..y’know?”  
“..Things aren't perfect for us but we’ve got it better. Better than back then. And we’ve got things to diagnose and help Harlan.”, Vanya insisted.  
“..Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“..So you mean to tell me we can be a family here?”  
“..Yeah. We’ll be fine.”  
The house went silent.   
Just her and Sissy and the moment.  
“I should really head off to sleep now..” Sissy said. “It’s late.”  
“Yeah..is it alright if I stay with you here? I don’t want to wake up, and you’re gone and-  
“Oh come here, Vanya.” Sissy giggled.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i wrote 2 chapters in one day that's epic. probably not gonna continue my other aus, this is much easier to write.

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo i did it i wrote again!! follow me on instagram @pookachuka :))


End file.
